Pastel de tres leches con fresas
by Shiko-k
Summary: –Azu-nyan es linda, pero tu eres dulce Mugi-chan…¡Cómo un pastel!– Yuri.


**Aviso:** Primero que nada, cabe decir que no soy dueña de ningún personaje/escenario que salgan aquí, todo va con sus respectivos dueños (Kakifly/Kyoto Animation/etc). Yo sólo soy una loca desquiciada con una gran imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Es un fanfic Yuri, véase de relaciones romanticonas entre mujeres; por lo tanto, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Esta vez les traigo un Tsumugi/Yui. Porque casi no hay mucho de ellas y porque en su mayoría me gustan mucho-o me atraen las parejas que no se ven a simple vista y cuando miras de fondo hay algo, aunque sea muy pequeño y distante, que cuadra….y a eso me recuendan estas dos.  
Basado en el anime, puesto que del manga no eh leido nada.

**Notas:** Ah, una cosa, como todas en esa serie son demasiado Moe, no tengo idea si de verdad me quedaron dentro de la personalidad de cada una o no, en sí el moe no es de mis fuertes pero algo tuvo esta serie que me gustó para pasar el rato.  
Así que si hay algo malo, tanto en ese sentido como en el ortográfico, algo en lo que me equivoqué y la regué, de favor avisen para que lo edite y de paso disculpen la ignorancia o_o.

Y otra cosa, normalmente no soy tan fan de poner a final de cada nombre un –chan ni esas cosas por el estilo, pero debido a que en esta serie todas, absolutamente TODAS todo el tiempo siempre se nombran de esa manera, como que el hecho de no escribirlas así en el fic….no sé, es como si faltara algo, como dejar un vacío. Por eso es que llevan el –chan de la mano.

**Sumario:**

–Azu-nyan es linda, pero tu eres dulce Mugi-chan…¡Cómo un pastel!– Yuri.

.

* * *

_**Pastel de tres leches con fresas**_

* * *

.

.

– _Cada vez que te miro, mi corazón palpita más rápido (8)_ ~ (*)

Tarareaba por los pasillos de la escuela Tsumugi Kotobuki mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de la esquina para llegar al siguiente piso, donde seguramente las demás integrantes del club de música ligera la estarían esperando. No pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona al imaginarselas esperando inquietas por el té y los pasteles que tocaban hoy.

Tomarse un minuto de descanso ya se había convertido en todo un momento mágico antes de practicar, que la idea de dejarlo deprimía al grupo de manera instantánea, y Mugi no podía permitirlo, desde hacía años que no se divertía tanto en una escuela…por supuesto que quería mantener ese momento de felicidad por el mayor tiempo posible. Así que, subiendo entusiastamente las escaleras, apretando la mochila a su costado para dar una mejor entrada, llego a la puerta del club de musica ligera y la abrió casi de golpe para encontrarse con-

–_Haré lo que sea, por Ton-chan (8)_ ~ (*)

Solamente Yui. Por suerte eso no le quito los ánimos y entró tranquilamente al salón, observando de reojo a su compañera que estaba dando de golpecitos al tanque de la tortuga.

–Buenas tardes, Yui-chan –

–¡Ah, Mugi-chan! – Exclamó dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia y sonriendole de lejos sin despegarse del tanque.

–Llegaste temprano Yui-chan – Le respondía al mismo tiempo que dejaba su mochila en el sillón y después la caja del pastel en la mesa.

–Nn, es que siento que Ton-chan siente que lo eh abandonado, así que decidí estar con él más tiempo después de clases – Dio otro par de golpecitos al tanque y como si la tortuga la entendiera, dio una, dos, tres vueltas sobre su eje para al final mirarla fijamente y mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

–¡Ooh!, lo siento Ton-chan, ¡No lo volvere a hacer! –

Aunque en ocasiones Mugi no podía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yui, hacía su mejor esfuerzo en entenderla y a veces, solo a veces, lograba comprender el punto de porque la chica se comportaba tan extrañamente, y también a veces, le daba un poco de envidia el no poder ser tan liberal y expresiva como ella.  
_Tan distraída, tan tranquila, tan sociable, tan simple, tan amable, tan tierna  
_  
Mientras Mugi se perdía en su mar de pensamientos y razionalidades, Yui se puso de pie y con un gesto de despedida para Ton-chan, dio la media vuelta y fue a tomar su lugar de la 'mesa del té' esperando entre paciente e impacientemente, su postre. Pero al ver que la rubia de enfrente no se movía y tenía una expresión de estar viajando en otro universo, decidio tomar acción. ¡Su estómago rugía por comida!

– Muuuugi-chan…Mugiiii-chan….MUGIIII-CHAAAAAN– la zarandeó de los hombros, no bruscamente, pero lo suficiente para traerla de regreso –Mugi-chan, tengo hambreeee– Terminó, reposando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la otra, lloriqueando infantilmente

–¿E-eh? – Mugi volvió en sí al escuchar un lloriqueo y al darse cuenta de lo juntas que estaban, lentamente se separó de la otra mostrando un poco de nerviosismo y un par de mejillas sonrojadas

–Mugi-chaaaaan, comidaaaa–  
–¡Ah!, perdón Yui-chan, en seguida preparo el té –

Feliz de lograr su objetivo, la guitarrista regresó a su asiento principal, imaginándose de que sería el postre de hoy, alegrando a su corazón-estómago en realidad-y tarareando mientras divagaba en otros universos comestibles.

– _¿Aún no lo has notado, cierto?(8) ~ –_

_._

_._

**_~*-K-on-*~*-K-on-*~_**

.

.

– El té esta listo – Dijo, colocando dos tazas y la tetera en la mesa  
–¡Ooooh! Es tan bueno ~– Para Yui, el té de Mugi era el más rico de los tés de todo el mundo. Es cierto que de hecho no había probado muchos, y que no era una experta en té, pero si le dieran a elegir incluso entre el más rico de la ciudad en ese momento, volvería a escoger el de Mugi.

Un sorbo, otro sorbo, y el aroma se impregnaba en su nariz, el sabor en su boca y la temperatura a su cuerpo. Su alma se iba hasta el cielo y su mente se quedaba perdida en el edén.

–Mugi-chan, eres el ama de los tés –

–¿Eh?– Definitivamente también había veces en las que Mugi jamás podría encontrar ningún tipo de lógica en Yui y mejor preferia aparentar que lo hacía para no ser grosera o sino también evadía seguir con los temas discretamente. En este caso lo evadió sacando los platos y cubiertos para pasar al postre.

–¡Mugi-chan! – Le gritó de una manera tan segura y la vió de una manera tan intensa que Mugi se detuvo un momento sobresaltada, platos y caja en la mano, para regresarle una mirada insegura y un poco merviosa. _¿Algo hize mal?_

– …. – Olfateó una vez – ¡Pastel de Tres leches con fresa! –

– …. –  
–…Co…¿Cómo supiste Yui-chan? –

En efecto, había traido de postre un pastel de tres leches con fresas, pero eso de alcanzar a olerlo desde el otro extremo del salón era de sorprender, una cosa es estar cerca y oler algo delicioso y tratar de adivinar qué es, otra muy distinta es decirlo directamente y sin necesidad de dar otra olfateada

–Porque es comida, y la comida me habla –  
–¡¿Eh?! Pero yo no la escucho…–

Había veces también, en las que Mugi caía en la misma personalidad de Yui he inconsientemente hacía lo que no debía, sin nunca alcanzar el tiempo para detenerse a pensar, que Yui era un espécimen muy peculiar

–¡Escuchála con el estómago Mugi-chan!–  
– ¡Ooooh! –

.

.

**_~*-K-on-*~*-K-on-*~_**

.

.

–Aaaah, que ricoooo~….Mugi-chan, cómo sabes qué es lo que me gustaaaa ~–  
–¿Está bueno?–  
–Mjmmm….¡es de mis favoritos!~ –  
–Bueno, entonces traeré de este más seguido…–

Yui dejó de comer por un momento y tomo las manos de Mugi entre las suyas, estrellas podían verse reflejadas en sus ojos y hasta un par de lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a brotar

–Mugi-chan, eres mi héroe, ¡por favor nunca cambies Mugi-chan!–  
–Eh…pero, yo no hize nada…además, uno podría cambiar en el futuro sin darse cuenta–

Trato de responderle tan sinceramente como pudo, pero un sentimiento de pánico y preocupación se apodero de ella cuando Yui apretó sus manos con más fuerza y la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo

–¡No!, ¡yo no quiero que Mugi-chan cambie! Porque si Mugi-chan cambiara…¡sería tan horrible como quitarle la fresa al postre de otra persona!(*) –

–….¿Ah?...–

– …... –

–…sniff…–  
–…C-como…¿quitarle la fresa al postre de otra persona?–

En primer lugar Mugi no entendía la profundidad de esas palabras y tampoco entendía que es lo que tienen que ver con comerte la fresa de alguien más, cuando se supone que uno tiene la suya propia. Se supone entonces que no habría necesidad de quitársela a otro, y si la había, siempre se podía optar mejor por ir a la tienda más cercana y comprar hasta un kilo de fresas.

Yui enderezó la espalda y su gesto se torno serio

–Mugi-chan, la fresa es la cima de un pastel…¡su corazón!...¡su alma!, una no va y le quita el alma al pastel de otra, ¡es castigo!–

–O-oooh…su alma…– No sabía como contestar, medio comprendía lo que Yui quería decir, y a la vez solo se confundía más; aparte de que otras preguntas se formaban en su mente.  
_¿Los pasteles viven? ¿Sienten? ¿No les duele que los partamos?_

–¡Así es! ¿me entiendes Mugi-chan? ¡Por eso no puedes cambiar!–  
–Umm…¡Si!, ¡te prometo que no cambiaré Yui-chan!– Lo dijo lo más entusiasta que pudo a pesar de la situación, y al parecer Yui le creyó porque dejo de sostener sus manos y le sonrió. Mugi no pudo hacer más que regresarle la sonrisa y seguir cortando en rebanadas el pastel, ahora con mucho más cuidado, quien sabe porqué….

–Je je, Mugi-chan, me entiendes mejor que Azu-nyan, ella no cree en los pasteles– Lo dijo solo como comentario final al mismo tiempo que partía con la cuchara otro pedacito de su rebanada y se lo metía a la boca sonriendo. Era solo un comentario más, pero le llegó a Mugi más de lo que se hubiera esperado

–Y-Yui-chan…..¿eso crees?...digo, yo no soy tan cercana a ti como Azu-nyan, ni tan linda como ella, ni toco la guitarra para entenderte mejor…..¡pero siempre trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo!–

–Mmmm…– Yui se le quedó viendo pensativamente, y después de pasarse el pedazo de pastel que traía en la boca, le respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima  
–Azu-nyan es linda, pero tu eres dulce Mugi-chan…¡Cómo un pastel!- Termino sonriente y Mugi solo atinó a sonrojarse

–¿Eh?, ¿cómo un pastel?–  
–¡Si!, y a mi me gusta mucho el pastel, así que…¡Te quiero mucho Mugi-chan!–  
–¡Espera, Yui-chan!, ¿y por qué soy como un pastel?– No estaba en contra de que la compararan con un pastel, los pasteles son lindos, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver ella con uno?

–Mmn…bueno, eres muy dulce y siempre hueles bonito, tu cabello se ve suave y esponjoso…¡Como el pan de este pastel que está entre capas de merengue y fresas!– Decía entusiasmadamente, dejando al olvido la rebanada de su plato.

Llego entonces un momento de silencio en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Mugi porque no sabía qué decir y Yui porque parecía estar concentrada en algo más allá de la vida de los simples mortales…  
O eso fue hasta que regresó la mirada a su rebanada, luego a Mugi y de nuevo a su rebanada para entonces decir

–¡Oooh!, ¡Lo tengo!–  
–¿Qué?–  
–¡Mugi-chan, tú!–  
–¿Yo?...–  
–¡Tú eres la fresa y tu cuerpo es el pastel!–

Lo gritó con una seguridad y entusiasmo que parecía que los mismos dioses le hubieran hecho una revelación divina

–¡¿Qué?!...¡¿T-tengo cuerpo de pastel?!– De todas las cosas extrañas que le habían dicho en su vida, esta se llevaba el premio mayor, aparte de que encontraba un poco grosero que le dijeran que parecia pastel. Los pasteles son redondos…..pero igual y el hecho de que fuera Yui la que se lo dijera, la hizo replantearselo y borró el sentimiento negativo, era mejor esperar la respuesta de la otra para saber de que se trataba lo que decía

–¿Eh?, ¿tienes cuerpo de pastel?–  
–¡No!, pero tú acabas de decírmelo…–  
–Ah…eso no era lo que quería decir–  
–¿Entonces qué?–  
–Mugi-chan es como un pastel, porque es dulce, es bonita, tiene alma, tiene un propio aroma, siempre está feliz, es suave, es elegante, es divertida y….–

Yui se detuvo en ese momento no porque no tuviera más argumentos que decir, sino porque se topo con uno del cual todavía no estaba segura. Sabía que todos los pasteles y comidas tenían olor, textura, alma…y sabor.

–…¿Y?...– Mugi se sentía aliviada porque ahora entendía la explicación de Yui. Entendía porqué la veía como un pastel, y tenía curiosidad de saber más y de lo siguiente que iba a decir la otra chica.

–¡Mugi-chan!–  
–¿Si?–  
–…¿Puedo probarte un poco?–  
–¡¿E-EH?!–  
–¡Tengo que saber que tipo de pastel eres!–  
–¡Y-Yui-chan, yo no soy un pastel!–

Eso, jamás se lo había esperado, y con la simple pregunta '¿puedo probarte un poco?' la imaginación de Tsumugi voló hasta los más oscuros confines del mundo, imaginandosé cada tipo de escenarios y la manera en la que Yui la estaría 'probando'. Su rostro cambio a un color totalmente rojizo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

–Vamos, vamos, qué no tardare nada– Dijo la otra levantándoe de su asiento y acercándose a Mugi. Y ésta, cuando vio lo cerca que tenía a Yui, se paró de golpe y levantó las manos hacia su pecho en forma de defensa-muy torpe defensa en realidad-y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

–M-u-g-i-chan~–  
–¡E-espera Y-Yui-chan!–  
–No te escaparas de miiii ~–

Yui sonreía maliciosamente acercándose a Mugi, y la rubia solo atinaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás y de ladito para no chocar contra el sillón

–¡N-no Yui-chan!...¡Ton-chan podría vernos!–  
–¿Eh?–

La castaña echó un vistazo al tanque, al fin y al cabo Ton-chan era menor de edad, ¡No podía verlas haciendo cosas aún!.  
Para la buena suerte de Yui, Ton-chan estaba en la esquina del tanque durmiendo y volteado contra la pared. Mala suerte, Mugi. _¡T-Ton-chan malo!  
_  
–Je je je–  
–¡N-nooo! ~–

Mugi se echó a correr alrededor de la mesa, con Yui siguiendola por detrás. Para Yui era como un juego divertido donde tenías que atrapar al pastel que se te escapó de la cocina, para Mugi era un tipo de acoso que nunca había experimentado y que de a poco a poco le iba gustando. Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba huyendo de Yui, o de ella y de lo que ella misma terminaría haciéndole a Yui.  
Afortunadamente para Mugi, Yui chocó con una de las patas de la mesa de té, haciendo que se cayeran tanto el mueble como ella. En ese momento Mugi aprovechó para refugiarse por unos segundos en el sillón del salón, y cuando ya no escuchó ningún ruido salió de su escondite para asomarse.  
Ahí estaba Yui, en el suelo, con la mesa encima. Mugi se levantó alarmada y corrío hacía Yui, quitandole de un empujón la mesa. Al verla, se encontro con una Yui toda embarrada de pastel, como si ella y el pastel se hubieran convertido en uno.

–Mugi-chaaaan….creo que ahora yo también soy como un pasteeeeel– Yui se colocó de rodillas y se sobo un lado de la cabeza – Y ya arruiné el postre de todas–

Mugi soltó una risita, simplemente, Yui era un caso muy peculiar. Se arodilló para estar al mismo nivel que ella y se volteó un poco para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, teniendo en cuenta de todos modos, que eso no serviría para quitar todo ese pastel, pero de algo serviría.

Yui vio su oportunidad y cuando Mugi ya tenía la prenda en mano, se abalanzó sobre ella, dandole un abrazo y embarrandola al mismo tiempo.

–¡Yui-chan!– Se había descuidado por unos segundos y terminó igual. Tendría entonces que bañarse dos veces para quitar la crema de su cabello. Yui solo le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y aunque Mugi lo intentó no pudo contra eso, era una sonrisa tan sincera y tan bonita…

Entonces fue ahí, cuando de la nada sintió un cálido roce en su mejilla. Era Yui. Yui la estaba besando. En la mejilla. Su corazón palpito con fuerza a pesar de estar ahí en el suelo llena de merengue y pan. Todo fue tan rápido y sin embargo para Mugi duró una eternidad, una eternidad que hubiera preferido que fuera incluso más eterna. Yui se separó solo un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla del todo y mirandola. Mugi todavía seguía sin moverse y con las mejillas rojas, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una de las fresas que tenía en su falda y se la puso a la rubia en medio del pecho

–La fresa es el corazón de un pastel, nunca cambies Mugi-chan, ¡porque eres mi pastel favorito!, ¡eres de tres leches con fresas!–

Todo concordó de repente. Y a pesar de que para otros todo fuera una tontería o pensamientos de una persona fuera de lo normal, Mugi entendío a la perfección ahora todo lo que la otra le dijo desde el principio. Tal vez le costó tiempo y una embarrada, pero por fin todo dio sentido. Con esa nueva mentalidad, Mugi podía entonces decirle a Yui también lo importante que era para ella y con suerte descubrir que tipo de postre era Yui y cual era su 'sabor' cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe

–¡Buenas tard-

Hubo un silencio total entre las dos chicas que estaban en el suelo y las tres chicas-y una profesora-que acababan de entrar. Tanto así que se estaba poniendo totalmente incómodo y Mugi opto por tratar de romper el hielo, tal vez así todas tranquilamente pudieran continuar con sus actividades de club como cualquier otro día normal

–¡T-todas!, ¡Esto no es lo que-

–¡YUIII! ¡MUGIIII!–  
–¡¿Qué pasó aquí!? –  
–¡¿Por qué estás así de encima de Mugi-senpai!?–

–¡¿Qué le pasó a la mesa!?–  
–¡¿Guerra de pasteles, y SIN MI!? ¡YUI ME HAS TRAICIONADO!

–¡Pero Ricchan!–

.

* * *

FIN

.

_**-Sk**_

(*) Lo que va cantando y lo que sale como cursiva en otras partes del fic, es la primera letra que compone Mio para el club, Fuwa Fuwa Time/Tiempo Suave y Ligero. Claro, la traducción al español varía de acuerdo a ciudades, países, etc.  
(*) En el capitulo 16 de la segunda temporada, hay una parte donde Yui y Azusa limpian el tanque de Ton-chan, es entonces cuando Yui se pone a cantar.  
(*) En el capitulo 14 de la segunda temporada, Yui da a conocer de la importancia que tiene la fresa en el pastel. No hay perdón de dios si se la quitas a alguien.


End file.
